Phospholipid vesicles (liposomes) entrapping fluorogenic enzyme substrates will be employed: a) to study the uptake of such vesicles as a model for the intracellular delivery of drugs for cancer chemotherapy, and b) as membrane models for the detection of immunological reactions against cell surface antigens of a lipid nature.